Quoi qu'il arrive, tu seras toujours la femme de ma vie
by The Raptor-Blue
Summary: Après avoir sauvé Oliver et Felicity, l'équipe transporte Oliver à l'hôpital de l'ARGUS vu que le jeune homme est grièvement blessé. Une fois tiré d'affaire, Oliver réclame la présence de Felicity à ses côtés. La jeune femme le rejoint et tous deux ont enfin cette discussion. Scène manquante (selon moi) du 5.20. 100% Olicity


**Bon, alors malgré ce que j'ai dit, comme quoi je décrochais un peu Arrow, j'ai quand même pris un réel plaisir à regarder cet épisode 5.20, la première fois depuis plus d'un an je dirais. J'avoue que le scénario est bien tourné, néanmoins, il manque selon moi une petite scène à la fin quand Felicity s'excuse auprès d'Oliver dans la chambre d'hôpital de ce dernier. Je reprends donc la traduction de ce passage et la suite juste après la dernière phase de Felicity.**

 **Bonne lecture et comme d'habitude, on se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

 **Titre — Quoi qu'il arrive, tu seras toujours la femme de ma vie.**

Oliver avait été transporté à l'hôpital de l'ARGUS afin d'y être soigné. Felicity, John et le reste de l'équipe attendaient des nouvelles quand Lyla arriva.

\- Oliver vient juste de sortir de chirurgie. Il va s'en remettre.

\- On peut le voir.

\- En fait, il a demandé à te voir.

Felicity ignore ce que fait comme bruit Curtis et d'un pas rapide se rue au chevet d'Oliver et entre doucement dans la chambre de l'hôpital de l'ARGUS.

\- Salut.

\- Salut.

Felicity referme la porte derrière elle.

\- Tu marches.

 _S'approchant de lui_ \- En effet. Plus important, tu es en vie. Tu nous as vraiment fait flipper là.

\- Je pensais que tu serais habituée à me voir proche de la mort maintenant.

\- Je ne m'y habituerai jamais.

Felicity pose sa main sur l'une des mains croisée d'Oliver et là serre doucement.

\- Mais en parlant d'être proche de la mort… J'ai dit pas mal de choses là-bas. J'ai vraiment apprécié ce que tu as dit.

\- Tu en as retenu une partie ?

 _Souriant_ \- J'espère.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- De quoi ?

\- D'être une hypocrite. Tu avais raison. Je commençais à devenir comme toi et pas dans le sens héroïque, honorable et musclé. C'était juste après que je perde Billy, j'étais prête à faire ce qu'il fallait pour arrêter Chase. Ça m'a menée à travailler avec Helix, et j'étais prête à transgresser n'importe quelles règles ou à faire n'importe quoi pour me venger, et, ce que j'essaie de te dire est que je pense avoir eu une petite expérience de ce que tu as traversé, une toute petite. Je vois maintenant. Je comprends… Pourquoi tu m'as menti à propos de William, pourquoi tu devais le faire. Je comprends, et pour tout ce temps où je t'ai jugé… Et je t'ai jugé… Je suis désolée.

Oliver la regarde en souriant

\- Tu as dit que tu ne savais pas quel genre de personne tu étais. Je pense que tu devrais savoir.

Oliver baisse les yeux et la regarde tristement.

\- Savoir quoi ?

 _Poussant un profond soupir_ \- Où se trouve William !

\- Tu… Tu sais où il est ?

\- Oui ! Quand tu m'as dit, quand on était coincé dans le Bunker que Chase ne savait pas encore où il se trouvait pour l'instant, le temps que tu étais en chirurgie, j'ai fait une recherche.

\- Où est-il ?

\- À Coast City !

\- C'est là où… Où McKenna vit avec sa sœur.

\- Je sais et je l'ai appelé pour qu'elle fasse le nécessaire pour protéger William et sa mère.

 _Posant sa main sur sa joue_ \- Que ferais-je sans toi Felicity ?

Felicity se contentait de lui faire un de ses plus beaux sourires qu'elle ne réservait qu'a lui seul, en guise de réponse.

\- Tu sais… Quand j'étais inconscient je… J'ai rêvé de… De cette fameuse soirée dans le Bunker, quand tu as tenté de faire du Salmon Ladder !

\- Oh !

\- Oui et je… Je pensais vraiment qu'après cette nuit torride toi et moi on… _Plongeant son regard dans le sien_ Mais tu as préféré partir !

\- Et le lendemain j'ai vu que tu t'acharnais sur ce pauvre mannequin et je t'ai dit que même si j'avais évoqué que je ne voulais plus que l'on parle de cette histoire, je n'étais pas prête pour que l'on ait cette discussion.

\- Néanmoins, je savais que tu m'aimais toujours. Jusqu'à ce que…

Oliver n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase et sentit quelque chose de doux et d'humide se poser sur ses lèvres. Un sentiment de bien être l'envahit.

\- C'est toujours le cas ! Je t'aime toujours Oliver et je n'aurais pas survécu à ta mort !

De sa main libre, Oliver caressa la joue de l'amour de sa vie faisant disparaître les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage.

\- Et moi je n'aurais jamais pu te lâcher. Si tu tombais, je tombais avec toi. Te savoir morte par ma faute aurait été insoutenable.

Felicity savait que Oliver était sincère, parce que d'un côté comme d'un autre, l'un n'aurait pas pu surmonter la mort de l'autre.

\- Tu sais, j'ai voulu me venger de Chase pour ce qu'il a fait à Billy, mais aussi pour ce qu'il t'a fait faire. Te voir si anéantit m'a donné la force de faire tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour t'aider à le vaincre.

\- Je te l'ai dit Felicity, je ne veux pas que tu laisses les ténèbres t'envahir, tu ne mérites pas cela. Tu dois garder ton cœur pur, c'est ce qui fait ta force, force que tu me transmets depuis cinq ans.

\- Alors laisse-moi t'aider ! Laisse-moi te prouver que Chase à tort et que tu n'es pas un assassin et que tu ne prends pas plaisir à tuer.

\- Felicity…

\- Je sais qui tu es Oliver. Je sais quel genre d'homme tu es. J'ai vécu six mois avec toi, loin de toute cette folie et tu es tout sauf un assoiffé de sang. Sur Lian Yu, tu as tué pour rester en vie, comme n'importe quel carnivore fait à l'état sauvage et ici à Star City c'est pareil, tu as dû tuer parce que c'était ça où te faire tuer et en aucun cas par plaisir.

\- Tu es tellement forte. Il suffit de quelques mots pour me faire oublier ce que Chase m'a dit.

\- Il t'a torturé pendant dix longs jours afin que tu croies à n'importe quoi. Tu étais dans un tel état quand tu es rentré que… J'ai eu mal au plus profond de moi rien qu'a imaginé ce que cette ordure t'a fait. J'aurais… J'aurais tellement voulu resté avec toi ce soir-là !

\- Quand j'ai compris qu'il avait peut-être raison, j'ai… J'ai voulu vous éloigner de moi, toi la première. Je ne voulais pas que tu aies peur de moi.

\- Jamais. Jamais je n'aurais peur de toi Oliver.

En murmurant ses quelques mots, Felicity embrassa longuement le front d'Oliver.

\- Promets-moi une chose Felicity !

Ils se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux

\- Quoi ?

\- Quand tout cela sera fini, accepterais-tu de… Que l'on reparte à zéro toi et moi.

\- Tu veux quitter la ville une nouvelle fois ?

\- Non ! Je veux juste redevenir cette personne que j'étais quand toi et moi nous étions ensemble durant ses six merveilleux mois. Et je sais qu'avec toi j'y arriverai.

La regardant longuement et tendrement, Oliver craignait sa réponse. Lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de Felicity sur les siennes il eut la réponse.

\- Je ferais en sorte que ce que t'a dit Chase ne soit qu'un affreux cauchemar. Je t'aime Oliver et… Oui je le veux !

Soulagé et heureux que la femme de sa vie lui accorde une seconde chance, Oliver attira Felicity a lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Le baiser fut si intense et fougueux qu'ils durent se séparer par manque de souffle. C'est à cet instant que Oliver lui murmura.

\- Pour le meilleur et pour le pire !

Se souriant, le couple s'embrassait de nouveau sous le regard de leurs amis qui refermé doucement la porte afin de ne pas les déranger. Curtis était heureux que ses amis se soient enfin retrouvés tout comme le reste de l'équipe.

* * *

 **The End**

 **Voilà, c'est la fin de ce petit et court OS dont j'ai eu l'idée cette nuit après avoir vu l'épisode, mais j'attendais de voir la VOSTFR pour ne pas me planter dans la traduction.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous aura plus. J'espère un retour du couple même si j'ai plus ou moins décroché la série. Espérons que les propos de Marc Guggenheim comme quoi le Olicity change après le 5.20 ne soient pas encore un mensonge.**

 **Enfin Wait and see comme on dit.**

 **See you again,**

 **Haruka**

 **XXX**


End file.
